A Forbidden love
by persian85033
Summary: Not good at sumaries...Serenity's in love with the black sheep of a good family. Her friends help her see him, behind their backs.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?"asked Serenity, putting down the note Rei gave her.

"I came as soon as I could."Rei said.

"You haven't told me what it said yet."Ami told her, not looking up from her book.

"Of course I did, Ami!"she said, shaking the paper at her. "You just never pay attention to anything, do you?"

Ami put a piece of lace between the pages, and looked up. They sat in the garden, a fountain playing behind them, and the scent of flowers surrounding them.

"Of course I do, and anyway, it seems to me that you're the one who doesn't pay attention! Just look at these stitches, you'll have to undo every one of them!"she said, taking up Serenity's embroidery, and the embroidery scissors.

Serenity pulled it aside.

"We can do that later. Read this instead."she gave Ami the letter.

Ami sighed, and took the letter. Serenity wouldn't stop nagging her until she did, and she wanted to get back to her novel.

"I don't think it's a good idea."she said. "Not again!"she insisted.

"But who knows for how long he'll be here!"Serenity exclaimed, and tugged at her arm.

Ami shook her head. She was always like. Or at least almost always, until she got her way, which she usually did, anyway.

"We can't risk it."Ami insisted.

"We won't get caught. We haven't before!"Serenity insisted.

"But what if we do get caught this time!"Ami exclaimed. "It could mean…"she stopped, not daring to go any further.

"Oh, Ami, you're no fun at all! You never like to do anything except sit here and read, and sew!"she said. "Oh, please, Ami, you know how much it means to me!"

Ami was always like this. She never liked to have any kind of fun, and she obviously had no notion of romance, although she had helped her for months. It had cost Serenity hours of weeping and begging Ami to help her meet him whenever he came. Of course, she always had to endure Ami's scolding before and after, but she knew Ami would never say anything to anyone. Ami would never betray her.

"All right."Ami said. "I still don't think that it's right. Perhaps we should quit this once and for all."she suggested.

Serenity hugged her, and paid no attention, Ami would probably be like this until dinnertime, at least.

"It's too risky. We'll have to take every precaution we can!"Ami went on.

"Well, I wish you luck."Rei told them.

"How long do you think this'll take?"Minako asked her cousin. "It's been weeks."she sounded tired.

"It probably won't take much longer, you'll see."said Makoto, who was a year and a half younger.

They had spent the last weeks in a dark ship, not knowing where they could possibly end up. They were cramped, and had hardly eaten in days.

"I don't think I'm going to survive until the end of this journey. If only we had an idea of where we were going."Minako said. "The one who comes and brings the water, and the bit of bread never says anything. What do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know."Makoto answered. "They won't tell us anything. That's the worst part. I hope we find out soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity threw her cloak on.

"Hurry, Ami."she said, impatiently.

"I really don't think we should do this. Think what would happen if we got caught."Ami insisted.

"You do know you're not going to convince me, don't you, Ami?"Serenity asked.

Ami sighed. She knew that Serenity was right.

"No, I'm not, however, I really haven't lost hope that you'd see reason."Ami answered.

"Come on, we have to go out through the back door."

Ami followed, as they went down the corridors. Finally, they came to the door that led to the alley. They walked out, and down the alley.

"See, I told you, no one would see us this time, either."Serenity insisted, as she increased her pace, now that they were out in the alley.

Ami kept following. She disliked going out the back doors, she felt like almost like a thief.

"This really isn't for ladies."she told Serenity.

"Shh, just be quiet, Ami."Serenity insisted.

"I think we must have arrived, wherever we were going."Makoto said. "At least, I don't think the ship is moving any longer."she told Miinako.

"Only where have we arrived?"she asked.

"No clue, but hopefully at least now, we might be able to go outside, and get some fresh air."

They heard the door open, and someone walked in. He walked toward Makoto and Minako.

"Come on,"he said, gesturing them to get up, and leading them outside."

"Uh, could you tell us where we're going?"asked Makoto.

"The captain has decided to give you to someone special as a gift. Actually I gave him the idea. I don't want to see you go…"he didn't said looking at Makoto. "Look, you'll be fine with her, I'm sure."he told them. "This way."

"What about everyone else?"asked Makoto.

"Um, auction."he said.

"An auction?"asked Minako.

"That's why you're going to go with the captain."he said. "So, you won't be sold at auction."

"But where are we going?"asked Makoto.

"You'll be safe, I assure you."he said.

"But if everyone else is going to be sold, that must have been why…so, why are you helping us?"Makoto asked him.

He didn't answer.

"But thank you, anyway."Minako said.

"But we don't even know your name."Makoto told him.

"Nephrite."he answered.

"I don't think we should wait much longer."Ami kept saying, as she kept glancing behind them. "What if we're being followed, or we're found, then, we would have no choice but to go with them, and be outcasts! Exiles!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it, Ami!"Serenity said. "I always wanted to go with him, but Endymion always says it is too dangerous."

"And he is right!"said Ami.

"I remember when we met, right here, under this tree."she sighed.

"But you know that this just can never be! Or will you simply continue with these clandestine meetings! Forever?"

"Yes."Serenity looked determined. "You know they can't marry me without my consent, and I will never consent to marry anyone who is not him."

Ami shook her head.

"Let's just hope we can return soon. Oh, no, I think we've been discovered!"she said, noticing three figures coming towards them.

When they had walked a long distance, they came to a beach. The beach wasn't sandy, but rocky.

"We're here, Ami!"said Serenity, sitting on a large boulder.

Ami looked around.

"I only hope we're not seen."

"Even if we are, no one will recognize us, will they?"

"I do hope not!"Ami sounded distraught.

Makoto and Minako walked with the captain. At least that was what Nephrite had called him. They had no idea where they were going. The only thing they knew was simply that they wouldn't be sold at auction with the others who had been with them on the boat, but they didn't know what would happen to them. Minako noticed that they hadn't left the coast.

"We're just walking down the beach."she told Makoto.

"Maybe we're going somewhere else."moaned Makoto.

She didn't think that she would be able to stand to sail on another ship, especially if their destination was unknown. Fortunately, it didn't look like they were going to get on another ship. Instead, there were two girls waiting for them. Even though they were both wearing cloaks, Makoto could see that they had very few difficulties. One of the girls stayed with the captain, and the other walked towards them.

"Um, do you know where we're going?"Makoto asked her.

The other girl seemed preoccupied, and seemed startled at the question.

"Um, I think, I suppose to the palace, of course."she answered.

"The palace?"asked Minako, astouonded.

"Well, yes, where else?"the other girl said, still looking around.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Makoto, nervously. "You look so nervous."

"There's nothing to worry about."the other girl said, as though trying to reassure herself, as well as them.

They were joined by the other girl a little later, and walked away from the beach. The girl who had waited with them looked much more relieved now that they were leaving. When they got to the palace, they went in through the back door.

"Aren't we supposed to go in at the front?"asked Minako, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No."said the first girl. "I guess I should find you a room to sleep. Around here, I suppose."

"No, Ami."said the other girl. "Of course not! They will sleep with my own staff."she said.

"Oh."the girl called Ami looked surprised. "Um, very well, then."she said. "Then, you should come this way."she told Minako and Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe our luck?"asked Minako. "Us, thinking that we're in for some terrible fate, and just look where we end up!"she gestured at their surroundings.

Makoto nodded.

"Almost too good to be true, isn't it? I still don't understand what was going on at the beach, though. Ami, or whatever her name is, seemed awfully nervous."

"Ah, you don't suppose that that captain and Ami's, uh, I guess they must be sisters or something, actually see each other in secret, during the night?"

Makoto's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Do you really think so?"she asked. "Of course not!"she answered to herself. "After all, if they are sisters, Ami looks like she's a lady, and the other one must be her older sister, as she was giving the orders, so I don't think she would do anything that might give an impression like that. You just have such a crazy imagination, Minako! And we'd better go to sleep. I think we must be expected to get up at a very early hour here. I don't think we're guests, or anything, so we must be here to work or something."

"I wouldn't mind working in a place like this so much!"Minako said, brightly. "At least it's better than back home, that's for sure."

Makoto sighed.

"Well, I'll still miss home."she said.

"I don't think I've ever slept on such a comfy mattress."Minako said.

The next morning, Serenity sat in the garden, with Ami and Rei, sipping tea.

"Did you see him?"Rei asked her.

Serenity nodded.

"Of course."she said.

"Did he give you anything special this time? The first time, he gave you a rose, then the locket, the watch, and I really haven't kept track of everything."Rei said.

Serenity put her teacup down.

"Well, it was kind of odd, really. Apart from this brooch,"she gestured at the brooch she was wearing. "he also asked me to look after these girls. He said that someone asked him to see that they didn't want end up at the slave auction."Serenity said.

"Oh, true."Rei said, putting her teacup down, and getting up.

Her maid came and handed her, her purse, gloves, and parasols.

"I do remember, I think I need a new seamstress."she said, preparing to leave. "Hopefully, I can find one there, not too expensive, either!"

"Well, I hope you come to visit again, soon."Ami said.

Rei nodded, as they said good bye.

"And just what are we going to do with those girls, anyway?"Ami asked Serenity. "Maybe we could give one of them to Rei. After all, she did say she needed a seamstress, and perhaps one of them might sew well."

Serenity shook her head, and gestured, to one of the maids standing behind them, to fan her. The girl walked up, and waved an enormous feather fan behind Serenity.

"Not so fast, it's ruining my hair!"Serenity scolded.

Ami simply waved her own fan for herself.

"I know what we'll do."Serenity said.

Ami looked up.

"Oh?"she asked, expectantly.

"Why, we'll teach them to be ladies, of course. We'll teach them about music, play the piano, painting, how to dress, sewing, everything."Serenity told her, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ami stared.

"After all, you're a good teacher, Ami."Serenity said.

"I suppose I should be, if I managed to teach you anything."Ami said. "You're planning to teach someone else to become a lady, when you still haven't learned several things yourself!"

"But that's why you're here, Ami!"Serenity insisted.

Ami shook her head.

"Oh, well, I suppose it would be a kind thing to do. After all, those girls do seem as though they haven't even a proper education. I keep wondering where they came from."

Serenity shrugged, and took a pastry.

"Who knows? But maybe they'll tell us."she said.

Ami nodded.

"When do you think we can start giving them classes?"Serenity asked Ami.

"I think we should get started right away."Ami said.

Makoto and Minako were handed expensive dresses, and were told to dress.

"We're supposed to wear this?"Makoto asked, astonished.

"I don't think I've worn anything that's worth even half as much."Minako was dumbfounded.

The girl who brought them the dresses, also brought out several more garments.

"I've been told that you are supposed to dress in these. They're yours. And then you're supposed to meet Miss Serenity and Miss Ami in the parlor. They gave instructions as to how you're supposed to dress."

Minako and Makoto stared.

"But why?"asked Makoto.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, but you should get dressed quickly. They should be waiting for you."

They struggled with the dresses.

"I didn't know it was so difficult to wear these!"Makoto said, as one of the maids, finished buttoning the dress.

"I don't care, I think they're wonderful!"Minako looked in the mirror, as someone did her hair. "Can you believe our luck!"she exclaimed.

"Not really."Makoto admitted.

"Perhaps they might know where Endymion is now!"Serenity was saying to Ami. "If only I could do something, Ami! Then we could always be together, forever."she sighed.

"You know that's not likely. Especially not with how things are now. Besides, we shouldn't worry ourselves over politics."Ami insisted. "And I think we should go to the parlor, if we're supposed to meet them."

Serenity got up.

"There just must be something we can do, Ami."


	4. Chapter 4

Minako and Makoto were led down several corridors, and were led into a parlor. The room was large and beautifully decorated, sitting there were two girls. One was dressed mostly in shades of blues, and had short hair. The other was dressed in pinks and silvers, and wore an unusual hairstyle, with two odangos. From each, the rest of her hair hung from each in a long ponytail.

"Good morning,"said Makoto, uncertainly.

The girl dressed in pink and silver, stood up.

"Good morning!"she walked up to them. "My name is Serenity. And this is Ami."

"I'm Makoto. And this is my cousin, Minako."Makoto answered.

Serenity gestured for them to sit. They sat opposite of Serenity and Ami, and Serenity offered them tea and cookies.

"Our cook makes the best cookies."Serenity said, enthusiastically.

"I can tell!"said Minako. "Although Makoto could have baked even better cookies."

"Really?"Serenity looked surprised.

Minako nodded.

"Well, cooking and baking are just two of my favorite hobbies."Makoto said.

"Everyone liked Makoto's cooking."

"I just don't understand why you're being so kind to us, though. Not that we don't' appreciate it,"she said quickly. "but you don't know us, and…"she gestured at the room.

"Oh,"Serenity nodded. "I suppose it would be a little confusing,"she admitted.

"That night, when we arrived, you were with the one who was captain on that ship we arrived on, weren't you?"Minako looked excited.

"Minako!"Makoto sighed. "Sorry,"she said to Serenity. "Minako loves to put couples together. She's an excellent matchmaker! I think that she would also draw up the marriage contracts herself! All the girls, and even the boys went to her for advice."Makoto turned to Minako. "You really shouldn't be speaking to Miss Serenity like that!"

However, Serenity looked interested.

"Really?"she asked Minako, and hesitated a bit before continuing. "Did you get to know him while you were on the ship?"

"Not really. We only saw one or two guys who came to bring food, we only saw him once, when we got the beach, and walked there, but just from what we overheard, I could tell that he wanted to see someone. That he was in love. I guess that even…a corsair could fall in love."she shrugged. "It is kind of romantic, though, isn't it? Especially those meetings. Do you see each other often? Did you meet him there?"

"Yes. It was a couple years ago."Serenity told her. "I always used to go out on the beach. We're not allowed to, of course,"she told Minako and Makoto. "but I liked to wander on the beach, and Ami would go with me. I had to take her along!"

Ami turned to Serenity.

"Well, I couldn't let you go by yourself!"Ami exclaimed.

Makoto giggled.

"Is that why we're here?"asked Makoto. "We could go with you."

Serenity and Ami looked puzzled. Or at least Ami did. Serenity smiled.

"That would be wonderful! At least then Ami can't complain so much."said Serenity.

"At least it won't happen for some time. He usually leaves, and doesn't come back for at least three months, if not more."

"Why not?"asked Makoto. "You could get married then."she suggested.

Serenity shook her head sadly.

"No, that's not possible. You see, he's a wanted man."she said, sadly.

"Why?"asked Makoto and Minako at the same time.

"But I assure you, he's innocent. He helped a convict escape. He was innocent, and it was the right thing to do!"Serenity insisted.

"But I thought that your father had been the colonel here?"asked Minako. "I overheard a comment on my way to the bathroom."she added, quickly, before anyone had a chance to ask how she knew.

"That's true."Serenity admitted. "It was my father who sentenced him. He was one of Endymion's valets. I knew him since we were young. He was accused of, um,"

"Of what?"asked Makoto, anxiously.

Serenity looked embarrassed, and Ami blushed, and looked away. The other two girls looked apprehensive, and scared.

"Was it something so bad?"whispered Makoto.

"Murder?"whispered Minako.

"Um, he, raped a girl. She was the daughter of one of the lieutenants."Serenity told them.

Minako dropped her teacup, and it fell on the floor, with a small crash. One of the maids went to sweep the pieces off the floor.

"And he…helped him escape?!"exclaimed Makoto.

"He insisted that he was innocent, and…Kasumi couldn't have seen him, anyway. She can't see!"Serenity insisted.

"And she was blind?!"Makoto looked shocked.

"So she couldn't be sure who it was!"Serenity insisted.

Ami simply, stared at her hands, as though the topic made her uncomfortable.

"And how did she say it was him?"asked Makoto.

"She says she heard his voice. And she could smell the same scent he used."Serenity explained to them. "But I know that Endymion wouldn't have helped him if he wasn't sure that he was telling the truth! And that's why he has to live as a corsair! If only we could just prove it wasn't him!"

"But that wasn't what we wanted to tell you."Ami interrupted, changing the subject. "What Serenity had in mind was that we would teach you to become real ladies!"Ami told them. "You're not here as slaves, but you'll be given classes, and learn about music, painting, well, everything that a well-brought up young lady would know!'


End file.
